The purpose of this project is to study the immune response to tumor-associated surface antigens on cells. The major effort is in the isolation and characterization of soluble antigens from virus-induced tumors. Antigens extracted from tumor cells using 3M KC1 are being studied to deterimne their chemical nature and immunological activities in vitro and in vivo. The immune response to antigens present on tumor cells is also being investigated.